duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Troubleshooting
This page helps solve some common Duolingo problems. Important note! Duolingo runs many experiments testing new features. In some cases these features alter the default behaviour for some users (and not others). ''' '''These are not bugs. The correct place to report bugs is in the official Duolingo troubleshooting forumor support. Make sure to first search '''the official duolingo forums, official faq, or unofficial faq before reporting a bug. Bug (definition) : "A software bug is an error, flaw, failure, or fault in a computer program or system that causes it to produce an incorrect or unexpected result, or to behave in unintended ways"Software Bug. General troubleshooting A lot of issues can be solved by refreshing your browser. If that doesn't work, then try logging out, then logging in. If none of these two ways work, then take a look at this page. Cannot advance through lessons : Try restarting the application or browser (or use a different browser), also try removing all the cache, history and log-on again. If that fails contact support. Coach : See page: Troubleshooting/Coach Strengthen skill not working : A skill does not always become fully strengthened (e.g. golden) after practice , this is generally not a bug', as it may sometimes take several strengthen sessions to do so. Cannot hear audio : This is generally a problem on the user's side. If users are experiencing connectivity issues this may happen. Also make sure the volume setting on the operating system is high enough to be audible. Microphone is not working : Check if microphone works in a regular application, also try signing out then back in. If that doesn't work, try using a different browser, and make sure that there isn't too much ambient noise. The speaking exercises must also be enabled in the settings to work. Web browsers may also require adobe flash player. Microphone is not recognizing my voice : Voice recognition software isn't perfect. You can improve its effectiveness by using it in a quiet room, with a good quality '''external' microphone. You may also disable the spoken lessons. No speaking exercises : Speaking exercises may not be available for all courses or may be undergoing A/B testing , on the PC or Mobile or both. Sometimes speaking exercises may be available on the website but not on mobile. Make sure to enable the exercises in the settings. Can't access course : Not all courses are available in all platforms and it takes some time before they are deployed on other platforms (e.g. mobile). Only courses in incubator Phase 2 or 3 are available for learning. Immersion tab vanished : Not all courses have immersion enabled (Beta courses often don't). Refresh your browser, try to log-out then log-in, and/or clear cache and history to see it in a course that has it enabled. Words tab vanished : Not all courses have words tab enabled (Beta courses often don't) . Refresh your browser, try to log-out then log-in, and/or clear cache and history to see it in a course that has it enabled. Timed practice gives infinite time : This is a known bug . This often happens when someone loses connectivity or there is a problem communicating with the servers. Simply restart the practice or refresh the page. Cannot upload article to immersion : Copyrighted articles are not allowed unless you're a paying customer. Duolingo also has filters to prevent innapropriate articles. Contact support if the article is appropriate (and Creative Commons). Cannot access a feature someone else has : See Experimental feature. Error 404 : "The web site hosting server will typically generate a "404 Not Found" web page when a user attempts to follow a broken or dead link"Error 404. It may also indicate that a page was deleted by a moderator or admin because it broke the guidelines. Progress got deleted when changing courses : Switching to a different base language may temporarily prevent users from seeing their progress in the previous courses . All the progress is still there though. Switch back to the previous language course to see the previous progress. See FAQ to see how to switch back. Not credited for completing unit : Some possible causes for this include connectivity issues, plugins blocking traffic, adware, viruses, or Duolingo servers. If on the website try clearing the cache, disabling browser plugins, and running anti-adware or antivirus. If on mobile, try restarting the device, or reinstalling the application. If the problem persists contact the official Duolingo support. Streak ended despite practising : Streak is only maintained if XP is gained before midnight in the time zone the account was originally set up in. Note that the coach requires a minimum amount of XP before continuing the streak. Duolingo accepting completely wrong answers : Sometimes wrong (microphone) input is detected due to ambient noise (or errors), connectivity issues prevent retrieval of the answers, or the wrong answer was entered in the course. Try using a quiet place, make sure the internet connection is working properly, restart the application or browser, or submit a report if the sentence is innacurate. Website troubleshooting Website is in wrong language : Click the website's language settings arrow. It will be in the same place no matter what language the sign-up page is in. Mobile troubleshooting References PT:Solução_de_problemas Category:Troubleshooting Category:Faq